A Battle amidst the trees! The Slayer vs The Beast!
The air was tense on both sides of a large dead animal with arrows and knives sticking out of it's sides. The two people who were hunting the same animal were now staring at each other as if mentally saying that the dead animal in front of them was theirs. "Oy, you got a lot of nerve trying to steal my prey I took the trouble to hunt." Eugene said in an annoyed tone of voice. "If you want to take it, you're going to have to beat me in a fight. I've been getting bored recently. I wonder what I can learn from you." Katsuro looked at the boy in astonishement."Are you kidding me?" he began to protest. "My knife was stuck in that thing way before you shot it, no way am i giving this up!". Katsuro held his gaze at the boy not batting an eyelash. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu, Cyclone!" Eugene exclaimed as he swung his sword creating a large amount of air pressure from the swing. The air pressure by itself cut down a tree or two. "Come at me if you dare, I'm ready for whatever you've got!" "Ok then, lets go!"Katsuro shouts. He then reaches into his coat pockets and pulls out 8 knives. He puts one each between his fingers in order to make some make-shift claws. "Lets go, Beast Mimicry! Speed of a Cheetah!" Katsuro runs at Eugene and slashes at his chest. "Ghost Road." Eugene said calmly as to him, Katsuro slowed down. Figuring out the trajectory of the attack, Eugene dodged the strike and raised his palm. "White Twister!" He exclaimed as he struck at his opponent's chest with his palm while spinning him sending him flying and spinning. "Is that all you got?" Katsuro was sent flying back and landed on the floor. He rolled for a bit and then regained his balance. "Whoa...you're tough. I'll spare you and wont pull out my trump card. But im not gonna hold back!" he said. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out another set of 4 knives in his left hand and threw them. Quickly after he reached into his coat with another hand and picked out another 4 knives and threw them. He then repeated the proccess and in no time was lauching a long series of knives in rapid succesion. "Mimic Technique: Stream of Steel!" he shouted. "Body Shift: Wind Dragon's Roar!" Eugene blasted a large burst of wind to blow away the knives making them instead land on nearby trees. "Body Shift: Fire Dragon's Roar!" He exclaimed as he breathed fire at his opponent. "Whoa!" Katsuro exclaimed as he jumped to the side with swiftness, narrowly avoiding the flames. "Beast Mimic! Webs of a Spider!" he exclaimed. He then rapidly begun two spit balls of webs in Eugene's direction. "Fire Body." Eugene said as fire began to surround his body burning the webs coming at him. "Come on, is that seriously all you got? I'm not even getting warmed up. If you're going to fight go at your hardest and I'll go at mine." Katsuro stops moving and stays still. "Ok your wish is my command..Evolved Mimic! Speed of a Cheetah:Sonic Boom!" Katsuro exclaims. Katsuro then lauches a punch in Eugenes direction and a massive shockwave is thrown at him, decimating the trees as it crashes towards Eugene. "So slow." Eugene commented as he dodged the shockwave before using his magic to conjure extremely thick plants that wrapped around Katsuro's legs. "Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun!" At this, countless cactus needles were fired at machine gun speed towards Katsuro. "Two can play it that game..." Katsuro replied. Katsuro then repeated the "Stream of Steel" techniwue and through a long stream of knives. Each of them redirecting the needles and pushing the epicentre towards Eugene. "Body Shift." Eugene said before the needle hit him. The needles however just bounced off not doing any damage. "If you're going to do stuff like this, think beforehand." He said as a piece of advice to his opponent. "You have to have some strategy too" As he said this, he summoned small plant which began to release a foul odor. "Smell sense of a Bat" Katsuro said quickly. Within seconds Katsuro could not smell a single thing..Damn it! Katsuro thought. There's nothing i can do unless... Katsuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, he then threw it at Eugene as if it was one of his knives. "Oh no! My Summoning Card!" Katsuro screamed "Hmm?" Eugene said with slight confusion as he saw the card flying at him and Katsuro's panic. With ease he caught the card and threw it back. "That's yours right? I wouldn't find any honor in taking away my opponent's belongings. I bet it's something cool isn't it?" "Gee thanks." Katsuro says as he catches the card. Whew i almost lost it, and its just the card i was looking for. "Ok Forest guy, or whoever you are. Prepare yourself!" Katsuro exclaimed Katsuro then kneele down on the ground placed the card on the floor. The picture on the card ( a golden lion head) faces upwards. "Simone the lion king, please head my call! Come to my aid, the fiercest king of them all!" Katsuro chanted. Suddenly a vortex of wind began to swirl out of the card. When is dissapeared there stood a 3 and a half metre tall standing lion. He wore golden knight like armour and had a yellow mane trail down his back like long hair. On his waist was a silver and sheathed sword that glowed. "That reminds me of Mako, a friend of mine. she could do something similar." Eugene said with a grin. "Okay then, let's see what your friend here can do." He said this as he made a motion telling his opponent(s) to come at him. Simone spoke to Katsuro with his arms folded without looking at him. "Katsuro, why did you summon me?" he asked. "I'm fighting that guy over there over an animal that we both killed at the same time (though i obviously killed it first). If i dont win this fight my pride as a hunter will be shattered. And so should yours as we are partners." Katsuro replied. "Very well...." Simone replied. "I'll take over from here". With that, Simone pointed at Eugene with two finger. He then curled them upwards and a sudden geyser of air bursted upwards in Eugene's position. "Wow, not bad." Eugene said as he was blasted into the air. "However, you may need to focus on not just me." At that, a kunai was at Katsuro's neck. The person doing that was another Eugene. "You need to focus on other things too." The Eugene here said while using his powers to wrap vines around Katsuro's arms and legs. Simone (who was manipulating the air) caused the vines to shrivel and decay due to lack of oxygen. At the same time, Katsuro activated his ' Size of an ant' mimic and shrunk downwards. Simone then turned and unleashed a swift and powerful kick on the Eugene that was on the ground's direction which then fell apart into various plants. "Combo Body Shift: Poison Wind Dragon's Roar!" Eugene exclaimed from above blasting highly pressurized purple wind at the spirit and its master. At the same time Eugene also created walls of sturdy plants around them in order to enclose them in and limit their movement. Katsuro walked in between the sturdy plants and then grew back to normal size. He then exclaimed "Defense of a Turtle, evolved mimic: Fortress Defense!" and a large invisible barrier came and blocked the attack. Meanwhile, Simone easily broke out of the plants and roared at Eugene. "Exactly how I planned it" Eugene said as he dodged the roar of wind and landed on the ground and roared fire at his opponents. "By the way, that wasn't really poison I fired at you. It was really a pollen that is very explosive." he said before the explosion occured from interaction with the fire. The shield protected Katsuro and Simone managed to merely shrug off the explosion. "Hmmph is that all you've got?" he asked. "No matter, aaarrrrghhhh!!!" he then yelled. All of the sudden a large column of solid air rose out of the ground in the real Eugene's direction. "Wow, you like blasting people into the air don't you?" Eugene said with a grin as he fell through the air before using plants to catch himself. "You gotta do better than that you know, that's going to get pretty boring soon. Hey Mr. Lion, you have my condolences for having to put up with him." "Oh please you dont know my pain...."Simone replied. A sweat drop then formed on Katsuro's head as he said quietly, "Just who's side are you on....". Katsuro looked at Eugene dead in the eyes and activated his Eyes of a Snake (Evolved Mimic): Kaa's Revenge. '''If Eugene looled directly in Katsuro's eyes then the surroundinga would suddenly change as he is engulfed in the hallucination. He'd hallucinate seeing nothing but pitch black around him. "What was that supposed to do?" Eugene asked confused as he just saw Katsuro staring at him. "Oh right, according to the database, that's supposed to cause me to halucinate. Well, this is why I'm glad I'm chewing on this. This is a Genkanai herb which is like the antidote of halucinations. Got anything else up your sleeve?" ''A man! I've got nothin! He knows so much about and i know jack about him....wait a second...unless, ''Katsuro thought. "Hey Simone, what would happen if i were to Mimic a Beast King?" Katsuro asked. "That's Crazy," Simone replied. "I know that you have quite a bit lf magic left but even that would render you unconscious after using it and don't you dare ask me what would happen if you evolved it. You'd probably be driven insane!" "Well Simone it's all i've got. No hard feelings but i'm gonna Mimic Tenma ok?" Katsuro said cautiously. "Sure why not, at least if you go unconscious i wont have the shame of it being me whom you mimiced." Simone replied bluntly "Alright then, hey Plant Man!" Katsuro shouted. "Here i come! '''Bast King Mimic:Tenma!!!". All of the sudden a huge yellow magic circle formed under him and the sky darkened. A massive surge of lightning came down from the sky and struck Katsuro. When the flash had faded Katsuro's appearace had changed drastically. His blue pants were still on and his shoes were gone. He had bare feet. His hair was still spiky as usual but his blue coat and white t-shirt were also gone. He had his bare top half out and he seemed to have grown black fur on his arms and torso. Only his chest was left hairless. His eyes glowed yellow and lightning crackled from his arma. "So this is what it's like to be so powerful!" Katsuro said. His voice sounded like two people were speaking. His normal voice and a slightly deeper toned voice. Katsuro then did the come and get it gesture. "So you've turned into a monkey, cool!." Eugene said with a grin. ''How shall I deal with you? ''Eugene thought afterwards before activating his magic creating strange looking plant bulbs looking like they were filled with a type of liquid which burst open above Katsuro. If anyone blinked they's have missed it. One second he was there the.next second he wasn't. "I'm not just any monkey. I'm a quick one!" Katsuro replied with a grin of his own.He was hanging by the tail right behind Eugene. He then let go and spun in the air releasing a sharp electrified and devilishly quick kick. "And I play cheaply." Eugene said in response before he let loose a sap like liquid from his body enveloping Katsuro and sticking to him like super glue. "Well now, that sap can insulate electricity as well as heat. You're going to have some difficulty getting out of that." "Well you're right i will have difficulty. But he won't" Katsuro replied. Suddenly Simone floated over towards Katsuro and placed a finger on him. All of the air inside the sap pushed out wards and the sap blew up. Some of it splattering towards Eugene's feet. Katsuro then took advantage of his freedom and charged at Eugene. Just as he drew close he teleported behind him and fired a large electrical laser at him. The laser soon went through Eugene's midbody leaving a medium sized hole going all the way through. "Ah, there's a hole in my body." Eugene said nonchlantly before using his magic to regenerate himself and he then turned around. "I told you, it's going to take a lot more to beat me considering who I've faced already." "It's ok...i beat you..." Katsuro said confidently. Katsuro then stood still and a massive amount of electricity started to be drawn into him. "This move will destroy every particle in your body and can even disable cell activity..." Katsuro warned. "That is, if you can release it before I release my attack." Another Eugene said from behind Katsuro. This Eugene was jumping and creating a sound lag. During the time Katsuro's attention was diverted to the Eugene behind him, the Eugene in front of him blasted him with the same sap making it cover his body again. Immediately after that, The Eugene from behind charged at full speed while changing direction several times, creating several after images before a multiple sonic booms were blasted at Katsuro. "Black Phantom Bunshin!" Luckily, in a nick of time, Simone jumped in the way of the sonic boom and took the hit. Causing not as much damage as it should due to his affinity for wind. He then freed Katsuro from the sap again and Katsuro began to charge to move again.Simone then created a force field of rotating air around Katsuro. If anyone were to touch it they would be grated into mince meat. Simone then punched the geound causing a massive shockwave which spread out and aimed at all of the Eugenes. "Wow, what a coward, always relying on your spirit." Both Eugenes said before jumping up into the trees. "Because of that you have too many weak spots!" He exclaimed before summoning large purple flowers right underneath Katsuro that sprayed him with a purple gas. "Hmmppph child's play," Simone said. The spinning wind within the dome sucked out all of the gas and the electricity from Katsuro fried the plants. "Hey Eugene!" Katsuro shouted. "How about we end this with a good old fashioned beam struggle...." "Might as well, but the lion can't help." Eugene said as the clone turned into a plant again and disappeared. With that he then anchored his body into the ground and changed his arm into a cannon of sorts. From his back appeared these large flowers that looked similar to wings there which started absorbing large amounts of solar energy. At the same time, Eugene began using his lungs to swallow large amounts of air to the point that the air felt thinner. "Ok Simone tear down the barrier!" Katsuro said. Simone did one quick gesture and the dome fell down. Suddenly electricity crackled and the enegry stored with Katsuro began to concentrate into a ball in his left hand. He then used his other hand to throw his pouch on the floor and he accidentally spilled out his cards. "Damn it....can't reach for them now...guess it's all or nothing" Katsuro said. "Ready?" Eugene asked before aiming his arm cannon at Katsuro. "This will be your last chance to back down before you're overpowered by my attack." While he was sayng this, he used his magic to strengthen his body's defenses. "Hey if i win, i get knocked out. If i lose, i get knocked out. I'm ready. Let's do this...." Katsuro replied. "Okay then, bring it. Forest Dragon's Triple Threat Cannon!" Eugene exclaimed before firing a blast that combined solar energy, fire, and a tornado blast. "Alright then!" Katsuro Shouted. "Beam of Zeus!!". He then fires a one armed energy wave at the cannon fire and the two beams collided. The beams struggled for a while causing a continuos set of flashes that lit up the sky like the "Fireworks of Fiore" show. Eventually Eugene's triple threat cannon began to push the epicentre towards Katsuro. "Darn it," Katsuro said as it came closer. "Well...it was a good fight Eugene;I enjoyed it alot. I hope you'll grace me with a rematch one day!" "Sure thing, it'll be fun!" Eugene said with a grin before his beam hit Katsuro square on rendering him unconcious. Afterwards, he decided to go back to the giant animal that was the cause of this whole battle. With a smile, he took his sword and cut the thing in half before setting one half in front of Katsuro's unconcious body. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you got it?" He said before taking his own half and set off. The End Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP